


...It Just Kinda Happened

by otayuriistheliteralbest



Series: YOI Ship Bingo [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, JJbekweek, Jjbek, M/M, Massage, Prostate Massage, Subluxated Tailbone, jjbekweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:05:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/pseuds/otayuriistheliteralbest
Summary: Otabek had injured his tailbone. He didn't even know that youcouldinjure your tailbone, but he had the best fucking luck ever and had managed to do it. He attempted to slowly make his way from his bedroom to the kitchen, but it was difficult. Every one of his movements sent a sharp, throbbing pain straight to his ass, almost as if he had a knife jammed in it. Otabek winced and gripped the handrail at the top of the stairs, mentally preparing himself to take the first step, when he heard a voice behind him.“Do you need help, Beks?”---In which I give Otabek my subluxated tailbone and JJ offers him a platonic booty massage that...slips into something more. ;)





	...It Just Kinda Happened

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was for Phayte because she offered me a platonic booty massage and there is no such thing. :P

Otabek had injured his tailbone. He didn't even know that you _could_ injure your tailbone, but he had the best fucking luck ever and had managed to do it. He attempted to slowly make his way from his bedroom to the kitchen, but it was difficult. Every one of his movements sent a sharp, throbbing pain straight to his ass, almost as if he had a knife jammed in it. Otabek winced and gripped the handrail at the top of the stairs, mentally preparing himself to take the first step, when he heard a voice behind him.

“Do you need help, Beks?” It was JJ, the Canadian skater he was staying with while he trained in Canada. Otabek sighed and carefully turned to face his new friend.

“I… fell yesterday, and I did something to my tailbone. I think it’s out of place,” he told JJ.

JJ winced sympathetically. “Ah man, that sucks. I could help you, maybe, if you want? I’ve been taking massage classes with my physical therapist. I don’t know if that might help…” The Canadian skater was only half-joking, but it gave Otabek pause while he thought about it.

“I mean, I know that you’re kidding, Jean, but… could you?” Otabek asked tentatively. “I think that my muscles are inflamed and I can’t walk, let alone skate. I _need_ to get better quickly so I can get back on the ice.”

JJ tapped his finger against his lips in thought.

“Eh, why not?” He said finally. “I have massage oil in my room; if you want, we can do it right now?”

“Okay,” Otabek said quickly. Anything to get rid of the pain he was feeling. He followed JJ back down the hall to the other teen’s room.

Once they were in the room, JJ turned his back to Otabek, rifling through the top drawer of his dresser until he found the massage oil. “Go ahead and take off your clothes and get on the bed, Beks. This’ll be easier if you’re not wearing anything, since it’s so low.”

JJ was glad he wasn’t looking at Otabek when he said this, because he was blushing furiously. If he had been looking, he would have seen that the Kazakh’s face was as red as his.

Otabek nodded, but then realized JJ couldn’t see him and just hummed in agreement. He pulled his t-shirt off first, folding it up and setting it on the night stand. Otabek took a breath and then slid his sleeping pants and boxers down in one go, wincing both in pain and embarrassment. He lifted them up with his foot so he wouldn’t have to bend down and grabbed them, adding the clothes to the pile on the night stand before gingerly lying face down on JJ’s bed.

“I’m ready,” Otabek told JJ, whose back was still turned to him. Otabek’s eyes were closed, but he heard a soft gasp as the other boy faced him. 

JJ shook off his initial shock at the view of Otabek’s naked body splayed out on his bed. Yes, they had seen each other in various states of undress in the locker rooms at the rink, but this was different. JJ padded up to the bed and touched Otabek lightly on the shoulder, making him jerk slightly and then still as he became used to JJ’s fingers on his skin.

“Where does it hurt, Beks? The worst pain, I mean,” JJ asked his friend.

Otabek thought for a second and then lifted his hand to point at the area around his tailbone.

“Here. If you can. And basically all of my lower back.”

“Okay,” JJ said calmly. “I’m going to start with the middle of your back and work my way down, if it doesn’t hurt too much for you. Sound good?”

“Yeah,” Otabek responded.

JJ carefully worked his way through Otabek’s muscles, checking with the other boy to make sure what he was doing was okay before moving on, pressing hard on tight knots until they started to release and carefully moving off of them. He had only taken a couple of massage classes so far, but JJ used what little he knew to release the tension from his friend’s back.

When JJ finally got down into the muscles around Otabek’s tailbone, the prone teen let out a gasp of pain.

“Are you okay?” JJ asked hurriedly, hoping he hadn’t done any serious damage.

“No no, it’s fine,” Otabek said, grimacing into JJ’s pillow where the other boy couldn’t see his face. “It’s just a lot more painful than I was expecting. The pressure was fine, keep going.”

“Okay, but just tell me if it’s too much, yeah?” JJ asked, slowly working his way around Otabek’s tailbone again.

“Yeah, I will,” Otabek murmured, relaxing again.

JJ’s fingers delved further down, following the tight muscles to try to get them to release just a bit, when one of his hands slipped in the massage oil and JJ found himself with a finger in Otabek’s ass, making the other boy jerk in surprise. JJ froze, unsure of how to proceed because _what do you say to your friend who is naked on your bed and you just accidentally stuck a finger inside their ass?_

Still not knowing what to say, JJ began to pull his finger out when he heard a low, not-pained-sounding moan. His eyes widened at the noises coming from Otabek’s throat, almost as if he were… enjoying it? Tentatively, JJ pushed his oil-slick finger further back into Otabek’s hole, making the other teen arch his back with a gasp.

JJ let out a shaky breath. This was definitely _not_ something that he was expecting to do when he offered Otabek a massage. Since his friend wasn’t making any complaints JJ decided to just see where this turn of events would take them and just...kept going. He had to adjust himself in his track pants, suddenly realizing just how hard he was. JJ pumped his finger a little faster, sinking farther into Otabek’s hole until it was in all the way.

JJ swallowed, and thinking he should say something, _anything_ , he said shakily, “I-I'm trying to work around your tailbone-"

Otabek let out a bark of laughter at this proclamation. “Jean, you definitely are _not_ trying to massage around my tailbone.” 

JJ blushed but kept going. His finger shifted angles and Otabek jerked on the bed, gasping.

“Do that again,” he said breathily, barely audible with his face pressed against the pillow. JJ complied, pumping his finger in and out slowly to hit that same spot inside Otabek just right.

“Can I...can I add another finger?” JJ asked. He started stroking his erection through his track pants in sync with the movements of his finger.

“Fuck, _yes_ , Jean.”

JJ didn’t hesitate, but added his middle finger, stretching Otabek just slightly. He found the angle to hit Otabek’s prostate again and kept going, adding a third finger when he felt that Otabek was ready for it, arching his back so hard JJ thought he would break in two.

The Canadian teen slowed the movement of his fingers, making Otabek whine. JJ smiled at the sound. He could get used to all the little sounds Otabek made. He slipped his fingers out of the other boy’s ass and pulled down his track pants, releasing his erection from the confining fabric. 

Otabek shifted on the bed at the sound of the cloth sliding to the ground, until he was lying on his back with his feet planted on the bed. His face was flushed and his eyes were blown out with need. Otabek canted his hips toward JJ, who stood at the side of the bed, stroking his erection with more massage oil.

“ _Fuck_ , Jean, just fuck me already,” Otabek said. 

JJ didn’t need any other invitation. He joined Otabek on the bed, settling his weight between the other teen’s legs, his dick brushing against Otabek.

“Are you sure, Beks?” JJ asked, unusually timid at the thought that Otabek might reject him all of a sudden.

Otabek rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around JJ’s shoulders, pulling him down into a heated kiss. It was practiced and sure, which was good because JJ had definitely never kissed anyone like this before. Tongues slipped easily against each other, and JJ found himself lining his erection up to Otabek’s hole with one hand and slowly pressing in. He let out a choked moan as he felt the heat of Otabek’s ass surround him, and began slowly, _very_ slowly, pumping into his friend until his entire length was buried inside Otabek’s body.

JJ stopped to breathe. He let out a shuddering gasp, barely able to hold himself up. He dropped down to his elbows, peppering kisses on Otabek’s sharp jaw, cheeks, lips. Stalling for time until he felt he could move again without coming on the spot.

“You okay?” Otabek asked. Apparently JJ had stopped for longer than he thought.

“Y-yeah. Just can’t really move yet…” JJ gasped, embarrassed.

Otabek stroked his back. “Jean, is this your first time?” he asked carefully.

JJ squeezed his eyes shut tight. He didn’t want to answer, didn’t want him to know…

“It is, isn’t it? Why didn’t you tell me?” Otabek asked. He continued to rub JJ’s back reassuringly. “I wouldn’t have pushed you if I’d known, Jean.”

“I wanted this, wanted you,” JJ responded. “I didn’t want you to think-”

“It doesn’t matter,” Otabek said. “I want you, too. Do you want to keep going?”

JJ nodded his head, biting his lip. The sensation of _too much_ had gone down to a pleasant warm sensitivity. He shifted his weight experimentally, pulling out slightly and pushing back in again. JJ found a rhythm he could manage, shifting until he found that angle that made Otabek breathe-gasp-moan until he was able to pick up the pace, ramming enthusiastically into Otabek. 

Otabek reached between them to grasp his cock, slick with precome, and pumped his hand along the shaft until he was crying out, coming between them. He was too distracted by JJ pounding against his prostate to try to aim, and some of his come managed to get onto his face and in his hair. JJ thrusted into Otabek a few more times, but the sight of the other teen covered in his own come was the Canadian’s undoing, and he found himself coming deep inside Otabek.

JJ groaned and stilled inside Otabek, not wanting to leave the warmth of his ass, and slumped down to cover Otabek’s body with his, ignoring the come on Otabek’s stomach and chest. JJ cupped Otabek’s cheek with one hand and kissed him sweetly. He smirked down at him then and licked a long stripe of saliva along Otabek’s cheek, lapping up the come that had found its way there and making the other boy moan.

Otabek suddenly felt a _pop_ in the vicinity of his tailbone and let out a pained whimper, making JJ jump up from the bed, apologizing profusely.

In the end, Otabek had to go see a chiropractor and physical therapist for the better part of a month before he was able to get back into training for the Grand Prix season.


End file.
